Glabe
Known today for his sick portafilter skills, many aren't aware of Glabe's past life as a rapper in the iconic group "Bear Klub." His rap career is best defined by his singles, leaked from Keebler's "COOKIEZ." When he's not crafting complex coffee recipies, you can still catch him tearin in up out on the streets of Seattle (and occasionally comin back to KC to feature on some tracks with Bear Klub and A-money. Before he was a rapper, Glabe was settin trends. He was longboarding around KC before it was cool, rockin summer beanies, and gettin coffee at Black Dog. He was cool, but he was about to be cooler. He was chillin, listenin to the radio, when he heard some of Choir Boy's music playin on the radio. This got him into the Christian rap scene, and he became an avid supporter of Choir Boy and his def disciples: the SQUAD. He went to their first show in Denver, where he met Choir Boy, Adult Cheesy, J Peso, and their three opening artists (the future A-money, EZ REEMZ, and Adult Cheesy III) and started attending performances at Kansas churches. After hearing the SQUAD's first mixtape, "Intervention," he knew he had to join. He got hit with the desire to spit fire. He contacted Gandalf to arrange a meeting of the Squad. But the word got out, so when he arrived there were ten others who wanted to join. He moved in with the rest of the circle, but quickly stepped back when he saw the man with the hot sauce in his holster. This would be his competition. A complete opposite. He straight up consumed coffee grounds, snorted jalapenos, took alcohol enemas, and threw hands. They were destined for rivalry. Glabe stood to face him before he delivered his iconic bars and then threw fists. That was the last thing Glabe remembered. When he woke up, it was night. Gandalf was standing over him. He told him he had made the cut, because they needed someone to cancel out this man's serious negative energy. Later, a wealthy patron of the crew asked them to perform at a party in Eudora, Kansas. They agreed, but Gandalf needed to check the vibe before he chose who would go. He sent Money and Cheesy to scout it out. They showed up early, signed autographs, drank, and called Gandalf with the vibe. Gandalf chose Peso and Yor's Truly to contribute their experience and angsty vibe to the crew, but he also wanted Glabe and Raptor Homie to prove themselves, so had them come with. On the way there, Raptor Homie and Glabe picked up flares for special effects during the outdoor portion of the show. The show was a huge success, but the flares didn't light at first, so Raptor Homie and Glabe had to stop their verses and fix the problem. Gandalf looked to the rest of his crew, but they were spent. Cheesy and Money (the lightest weights in the SQUAD) were long gone, Peso and Truly were in the crowd starting a pit, and he was frozen with shock. It was then that the patron stepped on stage. She spit bars so flame that the flares immediately ignited. Everyone lost it. An epic conclusion to the party. Gandalf approached her afterwards to ask her to join the crew and take her place as M'~'''Shady'. '''She agreed to be honorarily inducted, primarily because the SQUAD needed to represent the women killin the game out in the Rural Kansas Streets, but she was committed to lengthy tours in Europe and Africa, so she declined. Gandalf did the nod he does when he gets what you're doing but he isn't down for it, they shook hands, and that was the end of the party. The drive back to Olathe was a lot. Money and Cheesy were wasted, Truly was asleep in the trunk, Peso was still tryna party, and Glabe and Raptor Homie were mad they didn't get to perform. But it all worked out in the way small issues do, and it was time to move forward. When D-Thug challenged Gandalf to a rap battle, Glabe finally had an opportunity to perform. If the SQUAD lost, Gandalf would have to leave the SQUAD and join Thug and his group: The Antisquad. But if they won, Thug would join the SQUAD. Gandalf agreed. He was so confident they would win, that he decided to bring in PEEL, Raptor Homie, Glabe, and PEEL's younger brother. They had guts, but Gandalf wanted a little insurance that he would stay with the SQUAD, so he had Money draft their verses. The battle in Paola was to proceed verse by verse, SQUAD vs. Antisquad, until one crew ran out of bars. Raptor Homie would go first, to hype up the crowd. Glabe would follow, and PEEL and his brother would perform together to divide and conquer. While one group performed, Money would draft the verse for the next, so that they could continuously battle. Gandalf had the finishing verse planned, and he would take shifts as a scribe so Money could rest his hands. The battle continued for five hours. The Antisquad looked weak, and Money was running out of bars. Gandalf ran onstage and slammed the Antisquad so bad they started applying for day jobs that very same night. The crowd went nuts. The SQUAD needed an armored truck just to get out of Paola. Thug and Gandalf shook, and he joined the crew. Gandalf selected Memeus, Chuy, Money, Fig, Cheesy Melon, J, Keebler, Glabe, and their producer Raptor Homie for the show in Denver. But unfortunately, Glabe would never perform at the show. Awhile back,Money had created a MAC sign for when you tryna talk with a girl alone and the other homies be interfering. He then taught the sign to the rest of Bear Klub. Glabe missed the memo about the purpose of the sign, believing that it was supposed to be used whenever you wanted everyone else to stop talking so you could speak, and made the sign while talking with Gandalf's girl. Gandalf saw and promptly cut him from the lineup for the show. Oof. Glabe would return to Kansas and rap with Bear Klub in some smaller performances, before deciding to pursue an independent career as a barista. He then left for Seattle and the rest is history. There will never be another rapper that can run a show like Glabe. His performance at the second Battle of Paola will always be remembered and his barista skills will get him far. Keep on the lookout for his future tracks in the Seattle metro.